


Food Soul Feelings

by Raindrop and Roses (itanejiluver)



Series: Food Soul Drabbles [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itanejiluver/pseuds/Raindrop%20and%20Roses
Summary: A series of drabbles about different food souls and food soul pairs.





	Food Soul Feelings

**Drabble One:** Milk  & Black Tea

 

People often thought of Milk as a gentle food soul.

_“Milk and Black Tea make the perfect pair.”_

Milk tempers black tea, mellowing the bitterness of the leaves and making it tolerable to the palate.

Black Tea fires her guns with exceeding accuracy, regardless of the wounds and blows she receives from her enemies. Milk follows a step or two behind, reaching out with a gentle hand to take away the pain.

Black Tea doesn’t have to worry as long as Milk is by her side. She knows this, and yet…

“Master Attendant, please don’t touch my horns.” Milk is standing there, gently batting away their curious hands from her head. “They’re troublesome to maintain.”

“Didn’t you hear her?” Black Tea marches over and puts a firm hand on her Master Attendant’s wrist. “You shouldn’t play with Black Tea too much.”

Master Attendant just laughs and pats her waist affectionately before wandering off, leaving the two alone.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Milk isn’t looking at her, hands twisted tightly in her apron. “They were just playing.”

Black Tea smiles. “I will always protect you.”

And that is more than enough for the two of them


End file.
